As is known in the art, radio frequency (RF) electrical connectors adapted for mounting onto a package having therein radio frequency component come in a variety of configurations. These connector receptacles generally require a ground plane conductor mounted to a wall of the package and a signal conductor, or pin having an end passing into the interior of the package. One such connector receptacle is a coaxial connector having an outer electrically conductive outer conduit or shell which serves as the ground plane conductor, an inner electrically conductive center conductor, sometimes, as noted above, referred to as a conductive pin, used to provide the signal conductor, and a dielectric disposed between the center conductor and the outer conductor. Typical dielectrics are glass, ceramic or Teflon material. Connector receptacles using a glass dielectric are used provide a hermetic seal between the connector receptacle and package but require the glass dielectric/pin assembly to be soldered into the package and then the outer connector receptacle, or shell, is mounted separately to the package. Ceramic dielectric microstrip connector receptacles are also soldered into the package to provides a hermetic bond with the package but tends to radiate radio frequency energy creating unwanted feedback issues in packages having high gain components such as high gain amplifiers.